


Long time no see

by bi_ace_fantasyfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Librarian!Kuroo, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably not in character, This is Bad, but also please read it lol, but its not that sad i swear, daishou doesnt know, english is not my frist language, it is time skip but not in the canon timeskip, that hes hurting kuroo he would not do that, toxic kenma, tw: use of the f-word, tw:mentioned deppression maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_ace_fantasyfan/pseuds/bi_ace_fantasyfan
Summary: Kuroo didn't see Daishou in a long time and it was supossed to stay that way.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad but if you give it a try i would love you <3  
> also i am sorry for my english  
> and just survive this please

Kuroo was really annoyed by the kids in library today. They were super loud, and their parents obviously didn’t care. He could see that other people were pissed off by it to. So, he did his job and went to the sound.

Three kids about 6 or 7 years sat here on ground and read some book together. One of them slightly reminded him of someone. He didn’t care though.

He greeted them with his costumer voice.

That one kid looked at him and mumbled something.

“Can you please repeat that? I didn’t understand you.” Kuroo said with big smile.

That kid frowned: “My big brother Daishou always says that we should not talk to foreign people.”

Kuroo froze. He really didn’t need to see Daishou right now or any other time.

“Okay, so what if you don’t mention me to your big brother?” Kuroo awkwardly asked “and also, could you guys be little les loud?”

One of the others answered him: “I don’t know, if is Daishou going to ask us about you, we can’t lie. He will definitely find out that we are lying.”

“Oh, I obviously know when you are not telling the truth, Yua! You all are really bad liars.” a voice Kuroo knew too much spoked from alley next to him.

Kuroo turned round.

“Hi Daishou, long time no see,” he too sweetly hissed, obviously falsely smiling, “I will go now.”

Kuroo quickly walked away trying to not listen to conversation going on behind him.

Once he reached his desk, he grabbed his phone. 14:48 that means he can go now, so he will not meet Daishou again, he just needed to ask his manager.

…

“Oikawa! Bitch open up!” Kuroo yelled and harshly knocked again.

“Oikawa Tooru! I’ll kill you! Are you fucking with Iwaizumi or something?” He was screaming to the whole house, but he didn’t really care.

Kuroo sighed and shouted: “Oikawaaa please fucking open up! I need to tell you everything my broken heart had to bear today! PLEase! Open the fuck up!”

Half-naked Iwaizumi opened the door.

“What do you need Kuroo?” he said, with raspy voice.

“So, I was right! You guys were fucking or something! I need a lot of ice cream and coffee and also my dear friend Oikawa! So, can you please get out? Wait that was kind of mean you can stay, I need actually need your point of view, you know, you are unbiased.”

Few minutes later, they were all 3 sitting on couch in living room.

Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa, kinda annoyed by Kuroos presence on the other hand, he really looked bad like that bad like he looked before, so he didn’t complain.

Oikawa was looking at Kuroo, analyzing his acting and expressions, trying to see what happened and such.

Kuroo was, as peacefully as you can, consuming the biggest amount of strawberry ice cream he ever saw and like the second biggest amount of coffee he ever saw, and that’s impressive, considering that he is fanfiction writer and reader, and also kind of insomniac.

Oikawa finally broke the silence: “So why did you come?”

Kuroo was trying to swallow massive spoon of ice-cream, so he could not answer.

Oikawa got all bravery he got in himself and asked question that was peeking in his head from Kuroos arrive.

“Did you met Daishou?” he carefully said.

Kuroo looked at him, shocked.

“How did you know?”

Iwaizumi sighded.

“Dude even I figured and I’m the densest person.”

“Yeah, I met him at work. There were some loud ass kids so wanted to tell them to shut up or something, and it showed up that “big brother Daishou” tells them to not talk to foreign people… and before I could escape, he was there.”

“Okay but… how did that make you so fucked up, I though you were over him?”

Kuroo painfully smiled: “I thought to, but I’m obviously not somehow. How did I even manage to? Like whom the fuck didn’t get over their middle school/high school crush wo was also their friend but then they somehow managed to be enemies and then they don’t see each other for what, 4 years? And also, important fact, they never actually dated.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sure if i will write another chapter or not so  
> idk i love you if you read this lol  
> also please give me some constuctive critism i need it lol


End file.
